Angel of Death
by Aysen
Summary: One of the members of Weiss has become what he never wanted to be. Unknow to him he's being given a second chance.
1. Like a Child

Isn't it ironic that even here I cannot escape that which I most hoped to leave behind?  I waited so long for death, it was to be my release; I dreamed I would rest forever after a long and bloody life.  Instead I pay for my crimes in a way I never even considered.  I used to call myself the Angel of Death in my mind, now I truly am.  

I stare down at the little girl so small, delicate and beautiful as she fades farther from the living world.  Her mother reaches out a hand to smooth the wispy blond hair back from the child's brow.  A dark haired man, her father raps his arms around the mother trying to comfort her as silent tears slip down both their faces.  I step closer the bed, the woman shivers and the man looks straight at me, it is unnerving, most cannot since my presence.  I reach out to touch the frail girl child's cheek in a mocking parody of her mothers' gesture.  She sighs the faint breath leaving pale pink lips and stills, the light dimming from her eyes.  Her mother gives a stifled gasp and collapses, her father reaches out and gently closes her soft blue eyes.   

         Blinking the child stares at me from where she sits on the bed.  "Are you an angel?" she asks me, the innocence of her spirit is a balm to my soul.  

         "Yes." I answer simply, holding out my hand for her to take.  She glances at the body laying next to her than comes to me with the acceptance of one who stills knows her first world.  She reaches up and I comply with her silent request, picking her up and cradling her in my arms.  She weighs nothing as I hold her to my chest, but my heart almost gives under the burden.  As I turn to go, the child stretches out a hand that still contains the chubbiness of the very young towards her mourning parents.

         "I'll miss them."  She murmurs.  I nod, we both know there's nothing else to say.  I hold her close, the room with her parents fading away as I drift out of the mortal world, it's time to take the child home.  I'll never know her name. 


	2. An Odd thing

Death is an odd thing, a few go to it gratefully, having grown tired of life's endless struggle.  Some fight it with all their being; they fear the darkness, the unknown.  These are the ones that would do anything to live.  I understand both reactions, I have seen them many times.  Only the children are different, the children and the few who have learned what I only learned in death.  They understand.

            I'm sitting on a park bench much like I used to before I died.  I wonder why I've become what I am now.  When you think of dieing you usually don't think you'll have much to do with the mortal world, and truly most don't.  I'm something of an anomaly.  

            A pair of children chase each other through the park and I smile, grateful that I can just watch.  As they pass by one of them grins and waves, I wave silently in return.  I close my eyes and regret it as familiar images play on the backs of my eyelids.  Memories of my life, blood and darkness.  In life it was easy, I didn't know about the families of the people I killed, didn't know the reason behind why they were there, didn't know them.  I didn't want to know.  Sometimes I was justified in taking the life of another human.  The ones that had murdered and the law could not hold, but the tally of those who were just hired by the wrong people and in the wrong place at the wrong time is much higher, so much higher.  

            A gentle voice interrupts my thoughts pulling me back from the cloying fog of despair that holds my spirit.  I smile and nod; it's time to take one more of the creators' children home.

A/N: Wow I got a review after months of not updating!!!  It inspired me so much that I decided to put the chapter up.  See what reviews do for me!  Thanks so much, MOTDOTW-San! 


	3. Here Again

Disclaimer: I figured I'd better do this cause I haven't yet.  I don't own Weiss Kreuz.  Obviously.

            I walk silently across an empty street, the city is almost unnaturally still tonight, as if it holds its' breath waiting.  I reach inside myself searching for a sense of calm, trying to fight the unease that has fallen on me like a cloak.  Forces are gathering, something will happen soon, something that was once close to me.  I can feel the pull and I'm afraid.  

            I stop in front of a grey building, one that looks no different from its neighbors.  A chill passes through me something I've never felt after death.  Only once in my mortal life did I walk through these seemingly mundane doors.  

'Not this, please Father.  Don't do this to me.'  A hush fills my mind, and I know I'm being given a choice.  Suddenly I feel ashamed; this is my penance for the bloodstained choices I made in life.  

'Forgive me, Father.  I'll go.'  Slowly I walk up the steps counting each one, ironically there are eight.  I can't quite bring myself to just walk through the door and I reach for the handle, it is cold.  The locks have no effect as I turn the knob, no alarms sound, and the fact that I'm nothing more then a ghost hits me with its' harsh reality.

The corridors are identical, fading into a numbing sameness.  Everything's so cold.  I don't want to be here.  

The door I'm looking for is already open when I arrive.  I stare at the scene before me unable to move.  Blood stains the floor in a widening pool, an old man kneels on the floor clutching his side, the blood is his.  A young man cowers against the wall opposite of me holding a gun limply in his hand.

"Your first time boy."  The old man states.  "I'm glad."  He raises his head, thick white hair gleaming in the artificial light.  "This is one death you won't have to regret, it's time I moved on, left the blood and killing to the young."  His voice, I know it.  I listened to it for years.  Even now roughened with age it holds a spark that I've heard no where else.  

I take one step into the room.  The old one turns his head and looks at me, he can see me.  His eyes are the same, cerulean blue, bright as the noon sky.

            "Omi."        

^_^

A/N:  Thanks to the feeling of guilt I got every time I looked at the comp knowing I hadn't yet updated, I updated!  Thanks for the reviews they're what keep me going on this.

Mondtanz: I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing…  and you find out who the angel is in the next chapter. 

BunjyGuM-Boy: Thanks for reviewing both chapters.  While Ran is an angel he's not this angel sorry.

Misura: Thanks for coming back after such a long wait, you made me a very happy wannabe authoress.  

Veteri Lunum:  Hey Ver, thankies for the review… if you actually tell me what you think next time I'll do something good for you!


	4. I don't Understand

His eyes are the same, cerulean blue, bright as the noon sky.

            "Omi."

            I ignore the clatter of metal on concrete as the boy drops his weapon.  I didn't want him to die like this, even when he became Persia I saw him as the most innocent of us.  Wasn't it enough that Aya and I died this way?  I sprint across the room and catch him before he can fall. 

            "Omi."  His name is all I can say.  I feel the life drain from his body, his blood flows through me even as I hold him.  He smiles and I'm confused, it is a content, peaceful smile one that I don't understand.  His last breath is a soft sigh belaying a life of death lived in darkness.  I close my eyes and weep.

"Ken."  I start as I feel a hand touch my shoulder, a hand that is no longer mortal.  I look up into a face transformed from the one now still in death.  It is Omi, as I last knew him.  "Ken, it's alright."  I look away unable to meet his gaze.  I want to yell at him that no it's not alright, that this shouldn't have been allowed to happen.  Gently he pulls me away from his body and makes me stand.  He lifts my face so I have to look at him and for a moment I am startled that he is taller then me.  Then I remember that he's been that way since he turned twenty.

"I'm fine Ken, I never expected to die of old age."  He cocks his head to the side and grins.  "Though I did come close." 

"Omi, I don't understand."  And I don't.  I don't understand how Omi can accept this end to his life.  I don't understand why he couldn't have lived the last of his mortal life in peace, when even his childhood had been stolen from him. "You shouldn't have died this way."  I search his eyes for an answer something that comes naturally to me.  After Aya died and Yohji disappeared I spent six years under Omi's leadership.  Often it seemed he knew more then Schwarz's Oracle.  I needed that now. 

"How could he let this happen?"  My voice is harsh with anger and I regret my outburst instantly as Omi's smile fades and he looks at me with an opaque sadness.

"You don't remember."  He searches my face and I have the pronounced feeling that he's seeing something more.  "Ken, don't blame the choices of man on God.  I remember now, this was my choice.  I knew Ken, I knew when I chose to come here that this was the likeliest course my life and death would take." 

For a moment I am unable to think.  Then the implications catch up with me and I'm left more confused then before.  I can't remember what happened when I died, I try to look back and all I find is feelings.  Comfort, acceptance, and that I am loved. 

"Omi."  I reach out to him and he clasps my hand as I silently plead for help.  He smiles again a complete expression of joy without the hint of pain that always shadowed it in life.

"I have to go now."  He lets go of my hand and starts to step back.

"No.  Omi wait."  I plead lunging forward and latching onto his hand.  I don't want him to leave, he something stable in a world that suddenly doesn't make sense.  He gently brushes the back of his free hand against my cheek.

"You will understand Ken, just not right now."  He is starting to fade and I can't hold him.  "You've been given a great gift, remember that."  I stare at the empty place in front of me where Omi was.  I don't know what to do.

A/N: Well there it is.  This chapter took a bit longer to get out because I wasn't sure what people's reactions would be.  Just for the record this isn't meant to be tied to any Religion so don't get mad at me.  I'm writing this the way I write poetry, so while I do have a vague idea where the story is going, when I sit down to type a chapter I just put down what feels right.

Thanks very much to the ones who reviewed the last chapter: Misura, Mondtanz (lol my spell check wants you to be Monday), MOTDOTW, inari-kit, Ver, and Casus Fere.

Yes the angel is Ken, I hope that makes at least one of you happy.

Inari-kit – I doubt very much that Omi would ever lose his chibi look.


End file.
